Ultimate Journey: The Chosen Magi
by Endigo Master
Summary: A little after Agram's defeat, a new part of the Prophecy is revealed. Now, the real Kyros is released, the New Core is freed, and the Moonland regions are spread across the solar system. It's up to Tony and the group of Chosen Magi to set things straight
1. Prolouge Kyros Released

Prologue

Orwin's Journal- Last Entry

_It is as I've feared. The Great Magus Kyros has come, and he has defeated Agram. I knew the rest of the Prophecy, what is to happen next here in the Moonlands, long ago, but it had been entrusted to my family line to ensure it was never revealed until The Great Magus Kyros appeared. But now, it is too late for me to tell anybody. I have lost my voice, and even now I can barely muster the energy to write this. It is only in the hope that someone reads this, so that they will know what is to come._

_The rest of the Prophecy states that the boy who is thought to be Kyros will only be a vessel for the real Magus. However, once the Core Master is destroyed by the vessel child, the Great Magus will be set free, but not as he once was. With the power from the destroyed Core Master, the Magus will be corrupted in an unimaginable way. It will free itself from the vessel, Tony, at the next full moon. That is one week from the writing of this entry._

_If someone does find this, you must send him back to his home. For if Tony stays and Kyros is freed, it will set of a chain reaction unlike any other. First, a new regime of darkness, known as the New Core, will be unleashed, lead by the Hyren Master. And since the Core will be easily freed by Kyros, the evil is said to destroy the planet, spreading each of the regions into space, creating new planets, ruled by the New Core._

_And the third thing to happen will be this. The Moonlands' center, home of the Core, will become a new, dark planet, which will have the ability to form a hole between the Dream Realm and ours, releasing an unimaginable amount of corrupted Dream Creatures._

_In the end, I know that the Prophecy is probably going to happen no matter what, so I must tell the last bit, in hopes that if all of the above does happen, then it can be stopped. Many years ago, when my grandfather's grandfather's grandfather's father was but a child, a mysterious ship appeared near a growing sapling in Vash Naroom. It was unknown what the ship was, so it was thought to be sacred, and was buried near the sapling. Today, said sapling is the mighty oak in which Vash Naroom is held, and the ship is underneath it. There are a gathering of tunnels which begin under my bed, which lead to the chamber in which the ship is located. It is stated in the Prophecy that that ship will be able to take the Chosen Magi, who is none other than Kyros' vessel, Tony Jones, and the Chosen of Naroom, the one who can fly the ship, through the stars. Along the way, it will be there duty to find the Chosen of each region, eradicate the New Core, and head closer to the New Core planet._

_Though I hope it is never needed, please follow these instructions, Tony, or the Moonlands, and eventually your home planet of Earth, will be destroyed by the New Core._

_Oh no, I can feel it now. I'm going now. This is it. Please, save the M-_

End of Entry

Chapter 1: Kyros Released

Vash Naroom (Six and a half days after journal entry)

Tony sighed, looking out at the vast expansion of trees that the forests of Naroom held. It had been three days since Orwin's funeral, and things were still getting back to normal. Even though they had never really been on friendly terms, Tony had seriously wanted to help him. He just couldn't believe that the Cloud Frond was in the prison he had been taken to. Had he gone the other way to find an exit, he would have gotten it. He turned his gaze down to the ground, which was several hundred feet below. He was currently sitting on the railing along the side of the city.

"Hey, Tee, what're you up to?" Tony looked over his shoulder to see Yaki, the overly energetic Magi training Magi, approaching with a smile on his face. When he was close enough, he flipped into the air, grabbing the rail next to Tony and balanced upside down, still smiling. "How's the great hero feeling today?"

The blonde couldn't help smiling, something he always did when the goofy Yaki was around. "Please, Yak, I'm trying to mope, and I know that you won't let me do that."

"That's right, Kyros, because you should be happy. I mean, you eradicated Agram and destroyed the Core. I mean, nobody blames you for Orwin's death. If anything, you made his last moments happy, knowing that the Shadow Geysers were kaput." The Naroomian dropped to his feet. "You're a hero, dude, so start acting like one."

"I know I should, but I just can't. I had a chance to help Orwin, and I didn't."

"Oh, come on, Tony, you didn't know. You're forgiven."

"I guess, but still…" the two were quiet for a while, Tony staring downward. As the moon began to peek out from between the clouds, Yaki whistled.

"Wow the moon sure looks big tonight, isn't it?" Tony turned his gaze upward, and froze. His breathing stopped, his eyes widening. "Tony, you okay?"

Suddenly, he fell from the railing, barreling down towards the jungle floor. "TONY!" Yaki shouted, drawing the attention of the nearby people. Not knowing what else to do, he stuck out his fist and shouted, "Leaf Hyren!" the ring on his middle finger shone fiercely, the Dream Creature bursting forth. Flapping its mighty wings, it saw his master's direction of pointing and shot down after Tony. However, when it got too close, the hyren's body was vaporized, its energy shooting back to Yaki's ring. "What the heck?"

As Tony fell, he could feel something within him. Suddenly, he let out a piercing scream, which followed by a dark mist streaming from his mouth. As he collided with the ground, his body was left unscathed, a large crater surrounding him. As the mist continued to stream out, he grasped his head and thrashed violently.

And then it finished. The pain gone, Tony gasped for air, while getting to his feet. "What was that?" he coughed. Then he saw him. As the dark mist, which had formed into a humanoid shape, disappeared, a boy almost exactly like Tony appeared, a dark smile on his face. His hair and eyes were a dark purple. His pants were the same as Tony's, but his upper half was bare, showing of his well toned chest. He stared at Tony. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Great Magus Kyros, Tony." His smile widened. "And you've outstayed your welcome."

To be continued…


	2. Arrival of the New Core

Chapter 02: Arrival of the New Core 

Vash Naroom

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, taking a step back. "I'm the Great Magus Kyros."

His dark clone laughed loudly. "Tony, please. You don't have the necessary power to be me. You have to rely on those pathetic Dream Creatures. I don't. Observe!" A dark wave shot from Kyros' hand.

Tony shoved his fist out, shouting, "Furok!" The great beast appeared in a glorious light, striking the wave down.

"See. You, Tony, are very weak. And so is your little dog." the purple haired Kyros shot forward, slamming his fist hard into Furok's skull. The beast was sent flying back. It cried in pain as it slammed into a tree, disappearing. "Now, Tony, don't take my killing you badly. It's all part of the Prophecy. We are supposed to fight eventually. And the winner is to decided the fate of the Moonlands. However, I don't need a thorn like you around if that's the case." Kyros began to glow. "It's just good business."

"leaf Hyren, go!" a shout came from somewhere in the thick jungle. Suddenly, a hyren shot forward. Caught off guard, Kyros was thrown to the ground, the creature's claws ripping at him.

"Get off of me, you foul beast!" a blast of dark energy shot from Kyros' mouth, destroying the foliage covered beast. He jumped to his feet. "You've caught a break this time, Tony zones. The Prophecy states it will be impossible for either of us to win unless we're alone in battle. I don't plan to chance anything. Goodbye." in a dark flash, Tony's look a like disappeared.

Forgetting about Kyros almost immediately, the blonde looked around, trying to find who saved him. "Hello! Who just saved me!"

"That would be me." Tony turned to see Tryn stepping out from between a pair of trees. She was wearing her red sleeveless shirt and long skirt made of leafs. Her brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Oh, hey Tryn. Thanks. I don't think I could have taken that guy's attack."

Blushing, she replied, "Oh, I'm sure you could have taken him."

"I don't know. He really does seem powerful. And I think he could have killed."

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad I could help. And I-"

"Yo! Tony!" Yaki was running toward the two at full speed. When he arrived, he grabbed Tony, shaking him and saying, "Tony please tell me you're alright! I'm sorry I let you fall! You deserve a better friend! Please forgive meeeee!"

Tony pulled loose, laughing. "Yaki, I'm fine. I just had my soul freed of the real Great Magus Kyros, who's, apparently, the greatest evil in existence."

Yaki stood with a confused look on his face, before saying, "Oh, no, the fall made you go crazy."

Orwin's Home

"Guys, will you please let me go home." Tony said with a smile on his place. "I could use some sleep after today."

"Tony, please be patient." Eidon said calmly, flipping through another of Orwin's books. "I know it might be annoying, but what you say happened is something never stated in the Prophecy. The only person who might be able to help is Orwin, who knew everything that the Prophecy ever stated, but since he can't tell us himself, we have to hope he wrote it down somewhere."

"Yeah, Tony, we need to make sure you'll be alright." Tryn added. She, who'd been put in charge of relocating Orwin's possessions, was helping to find anything that could be found.

"Besides, do you really like spending time in the little hovel of yours?" Yaki asked, flipping through his magazine. He wasn't there to help, but he didn't want to go home.

"No." Tony said, a bit depressed. "But it's all I've got here."

"Oh, don't be so sad, Tee." Yaki flopped down on Orwin's bed next to Tony, causing a small, brown book to shoot out. "Huh?" Yaki picked it up, flipping through it. "Hey, it's Orwin's diary!"

"What? Give me that!" Eidon grabbed it from the boy.

"Yeesh, grabby much." Yaki harrumphed. After a moment of reading through it, Eidon gasped.

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Eidon?" Tryn asked of the elder.

"I fear to tell you, especially Tony."

"What is it?" asked the blonde.

"It I-" but before he could finish, there was surge, throwing the four hard, knocking them all out.

The Weave- Ten Minutes Ago

Kyros stood before the large rock face, smiling darkly. "So, this is where I am to free the fearful Hyren Master and the New Core. Seems pointless. I could rule the Moonlands as it is." suddenly, Kyros' hand shot behind him, sending a blast at a weapon shooting for his head. He turned to see a citizen of the Weave. He had long, light blonde hair, which was braided, then pulled into a ponytail. "He wore no shirt, leaving his tanned chest revealed. He did have on large green pants and a pair of genie style pointed shoes. Kyros smiled. "Why did you try to attack me?"

"Why are you trespassing in the Weave?" he said, ignoring Kyros' question.

"Is this really how you treat the Great Magus Kyros?"

"I don't care who you say you are, I just know I'm supposed to take in any trespassers."

"So you attempted to kill me first. Not a smart move." Kyros let out a dark wave, which, thanks to the blanket of the night, the boy had no clue to expect. With a yelp, the Weave citizen fell, unconscious.

"The young are such fools." Kyros looked to the wall again. "I suppose it would be good to have minions. At least then I'd have someone to keep the riffraff away. Now…" he put his hands against the wall. "Awaken! Great darkness, come forth and engulf this land! Come forth, New Core!" dark energy surge through his fingers, causing the wall to disappear, and what followed was a blast of immense energy, which would shake the whole planet.

Vash Naroom

"Whoa, that was painful." Yaki said as he awoke the next morning.

"Tell me about it." Tryn said, rubbing her arm. She had been thrown into the book case, which had in turn fallen on her. Tony and Eidon also awoke.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I believe that the Prophecy was being carried out." Eidon replied, staring grimly at the ground.

Before he could ask what Eidon meant, Tony heard a scream from outside, many in fact. He, along with Tryn and Yaki, ran to the window, they looked out, seeing something coming toward the city. At first, all that was visible was a skeletal Core Hyren, and on his back stood a man. He had piercing black eyes, coupled with a vicious smile. His long, dark blue hair flowed, as did his torn red cape. In his left hand, he held a blue energy sword. His whole body was covered in what appeared to be relics, all looking important.

It was then that they saw the real threat. Behind the man and his hyren flew hundreds of Core Dream Creatures. On the ground below, they could see flightless ones coming through the woods. This was the New Core.

To be continued...

To the two that have reviewed so far, thanks. Radszilla, sorry i haven't been asble to read your story yet, but i will, don't worry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Peace.


	3. Spaceships, Evil Urns, and Giant Robots

Chapter 03: Spaceships, Evil Urns, and Giant Robots

Vash Naroom

"We've got to get out there!" Tony shouted, running to the door. However, Eidon stood blocking his path. "Eidon, what are you doing!"

"Yeah, dude, we have to go fight!" Yaki chimed in. Eidon continued to block their path.

"I'm sorry, young ones, but only one of you is to fight." he looked up, a solemn look on his face. "Because two of you must leave."

"What are you talking about, Eidon?" Tryn asked calmly. She wanted to get out there and try and help, but yelling wouldn't help.

"Tony, Yaki, please move Orwin's bed."

"What!" Yaki shouted angrily. "Dude, this is not the time for interior decorating!"

"Please, do it for me."

"Fine!" Yaki roared. He turned quickly, his fist coming out. "Bhatar, destroy that stupid bed!" the wooden dream creature shot forth, its large fist obliterating the bed. The dream creature then returned to Yaki's ring. "Happy now!"

"Yaki!" Toy shouted. "Look." the headstrong magi turned to see that under the remnants of Orwin's bed was a tunnel, one which led down into the great oak that held Vash Naroom.

"What in the world?"

"It leads to the only way out of Vash Naroom. Down there is a ship, one which will take Tony and the Chosen of Naroom to the other realms, which are no longer part of our world. And I know that the chosen is either you, Yaki, or Tryn."

"Eidon, what are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"There's no time. You have to go!" suddenly, the city was shaken as the first wave hit. The hit sent Yaki tumbling into the tunnel. Hesitating for a moment, Tony followed, as did Tryn.

Inner Naroom Tree

The trio walked in silence for a while, there traveling made dangerous by the violent shaking of the tree. Soon, Yaki said, "We shouldn't be running. We should go back and fight."

"Yaki ,I feel the same way." Tony said. "This place is my home now. But I trust Eidon more than anything. If he says we have to go, we have to go." Tony remembered what Eidon had yelled. 'Find the Chosen from each world.'

"Whatever." after a while of continued walking, they came to a large chamber, and they all gasped. What sat before them was a large shuttle, one which looked as if it could hold all the citizens of Vash Naroom. It was a dark black, and on the back were large rockets. "What is this thing?"

"It's a… spaceship." Tony said, shocked to be seeing something from his world in the Moonlands. Truthfully, it looked like something from the comics in his worlds, but still…

"Spaceship?" Yaki asked, getting excited. "You mean this thing can travel through sp-" Yaki was suddenly thrown back by devastating blast, which he had felt when he touched the ship. He stopped as he hit the wall behind him, sliding to the ground. "Dude, harsh."

"Is that normal?" Tryn asked Tony worried.

"Not on Earth." cautiously, Tony put out his hand, quickly tapping the ship. However, he found that he didn't get shocked. Then he realized. "I get it! I can touch the ship cause I'm one of the Chosen. Which means…" Tony spun, looking to Tryn. "So are you."

"What?" Tryn gasped, stepping back. "Me, but Yaki's a better fighter than me."

"Find out." Tony said, smiling. He put a hand on the ship. "Try touching it."

Tryn stared at the ship for a moment, then Tony, then back to the ship. She sighed. Hesitantly, she put a hand on the ship, and felt nothing. "Well, I guess it is me."

New Core- Palace

Kyros' eyes flickered open. After opening that wall, things had gone black. He know found himself standing in the middle of a dark room. In front of him was very pronounced throne, with a purple urn in the center.

Suddenly, a dark voice filled the room. "Hello, Kyros, it is good to see you again."

A smirk came onto Kyros' face. He let out a laugh. "Well, well, if it isn't the Hyren Lord, the one I put in that pot all those millennia. So, you're the one I was destined to free."

"Kyros, if I didn't need your help, I'd order my new legions to kill you on the spot." the urn shook violently.

"So, the time of Prophecy is upon us. And, I'm sure you know that Tony Jones is probably already making his escape from Naroom with the world's Chosen."

"Not if the Universal Magi I have under my control has anything to say about it."

"What? But I thought Tony and I were the only Universals?"

"Yes. You two… and Rayje."

Inner Naroom

"After all the things I've seen here in the Moonlands, I'd never expect to see the inside of a spaceship." Tony said.

"I know, it's amazing!" exclaimed Tryn, looking at the cockpit.

"That's right, guys, I don't mind the whole rubbing in!" Yaki yelled sarcastically from outside.

"Sorry!" Tony yelled back. So far, they had found a kitchen, twelve beds, four baths and toilets, and a training room. "It really is nice though."

The two returned to the outer part of the ship, next to Yaki. Tryn said, "Well, I guess we have to get going."

Yaki sighed. "Man, I can't believe you guys get to go around the galaxy, as it were, and save the Moonlands. This is so unfair."

"Don't worry, Yaki. You'll be fighting here on the home front. I know you can help defend Naroom."

"Dude, that was so dang corny." Yaki chuckled. "Thanks, man." Yaki and Tony shook hands, then punched each other on the shoulder. "I believe in you, Tee. I know you can save the Moonlands again."

Suddenly, a large fist slammed through the tree wall behind them. It was a dark gray, with blue circlets on it. This was followed by an entire robot surging through the wall, on top of it was a platform, on which the mysterious magi from before stood. Suddenly, he shouted, "Colossus, return!" the large mechanical Dream Creature glowed brightly, before shooting back into the man's ring. He back flipped to the ground, pulling out his energy sword as he did. Landing, he looked to Tony with a smile. "Hello, Tony. My name is Rayje, and I'm going to be killing you now.

To be continued…

Thanks to Sofa King for reading the last chapter, and anybody else who read. Hope you enjoyed chap 3. Peace. 


	4. Escaping Naroom

Chapter 04 :

Inner Naroom

"You." Yaki said angrily, getting in a fighting stance. "You're the guy who rode the Core Hyren at the head of the pack."

"Guilty." Rayje said, smiling darkly.

"You led the attack on Naroom."

"Yep."

"You son of a- AAAAGH!" Yaki, who had begun to charge at the blue haired magi, was thrown back as Rayje let loose a blast of lightning.

"Sorry, but I really don't have to waste on a peon like you." He looked to Tony. "You're my only concern, Tony Jones."

"What are you?" the blonde haired boy asked, taking a step back.

"I am Rayje, Universal Magi of the New Core." He bowed, his hands going above him. They could see that his rings were each a different color.

"New Core? But I killed Agram. I banished the Core."

"Yes, but the Hyren Master is a lot more vicious than that weakling. Even I could kill Agram with my superior dream creatures, one of which you just observed. Tony, you will find that in the New Core, not every warrior will rely on the dream creatures. If you wish to make it to the New Core home world, you'll have to learn more powerful spells, and become an expert fighter."

"What are you telling me this for?" Tony asked. "I thought you were here to kill me."

"That's what I was sent here to do, but what would be the fun in having you die now? I figure, I need a good laugh, and, I think the Earth should have a chance."

"Earth! How do you know about-"

"Earth is my home, Tony. That's where the Universal Magi such as you and I come from. And like I said, I think my planet should have a chance."

"So what are you? Good or bad?"

"Tony, a question like that is hard to answer. But know that when we next meet, I will not go easy on you." With that, Rayje turned, and began walking back up the tunnel.

"Shouldn't we try and stop him, Tony?" Tryn asked, her rings glowing.

"No. I doubt I can beat him either. He's right, if I want to protect the Moonlands, I have to train."

"No doubt." Yaki groaned, getting to his feet. "Tony, I know that you're the one destined to save the Moonlands, but I can tell you're too weak to do it right now. So, get going. Find the other Chosen Magi, and save us. Good luck you two."

"Thanks, Yaki." With that, Tony and Tryn entered the ship. Strangely enough, Tryn was able to power it up, and as soon as that happened, a cave wall slid away. Tony looked to his traveling partner. "One small step for man."

"Huh?" Tryn asked, puzzled.

"Nothing." With that, the ship shot forward, curving up and heading for space.

Naroom- Rayje's (formerly Orwin's) Hut

"You did WHAT!" the Hyren Master shouted. Rayje put his hands over his ear. The dark ruler was transmitting his voice straight into the magi's head, however, so this was to no avail.

"Master, as you stated, above all, follow the Prophecy. It states that Tony and KYROS are to have a final fight between them, not me and Tony. If I were to kill him, it could change that completely."

"I do not care, Rayje! It could only benefit us if Jones was dead!" Hyren Master calmed down, saying, "At this point, it doesn't matter, does it? We can't change it. Now, do you have any clue where he is headed?"

"Well, I did tell him that he would have to get a lot stronger, and better spells, so I would guess to either of those two temples. His ship will tell him about the worlds, so he will go to one of those two. Or, at least, I would."

"That sounds logical. At any rate, I'll warn the Core generals on those two planets to be at full attention. As for you, Rayje, stay on Naroom and help complete the invasion. Are they still fighting?"

"Yes, the Naroom Magi refuse to give in, but with our Cald Core Magi, they're going down fast."

"Good. I shall be in touch soon, Rayje."

"Of course, Master."

Space

"Wow." Tryn said, looking out one of the ship's windows. The vastness of space was crazy. She was most amazed, though, by her home, Naroom, which was a green orb, with rivers running through the forest. It was a grand sight. "It's amazing."

"I know." Tony said, looking out another window. He was more amazed that he was actually in space than anything. After looking for a while, the duo returned to the cockpit, where the computer was flashing. "Please select destination."

"Well, we are supposed to find the other Chosen, one from each world. Where do we go first?"

"Here." Tony put a finger on the blue planet of Arderial. "Like Rayje said, I need to get stronger and more magically adept. And, if memory serves, the Palace of Arderial was built over the Temple of Magic."

"So, let's go."

Arderial Palace

The grand palace was in flames. The lower levels had been taken hours ago, though there were a few magi still fighting to save them. Currently, the battle was heaviest on the fourth floor, where the field was covered with Vashps, Hyrens, and all other types of Arderial dream creatures, fighting the many Core creatures.

One Magi led the fight, holding back the creatures coming up the main stairway. "Go, Lovian!" the swirling energy struggled through a pack of Zungg trying to roll forward. "Updraft!" a surge of lightning and air shot up, taking the Core creatures and magi with it. However, brave though this magi was, he would soon fall…

To be continued…

Well, hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Review and tell me what you thought. Please. Peace.


	5. Arrival on Arderial

Chapter 05: Arriving on Arderial

Arderial Palace- Dungeon

Harror shoved her staff closer to the Magi's throat. Her pale skin was contrasted by her red dress and midriff. Her topaz eyes would have bored holes through the boy, if he wasn't too weak to open his eyes. "Now, let's not make this anymore difficult than it has to be, Stradus. Just tell me. Where are the magi you helped escape?"

Stradus used what little energy he had to spit on her staff. She roared, dragging it down his chest. Its trail was left by two bloody streaks. "You should learn to be more cooperative." she turned, storming out of his cell. The blue haired youth was left hanging from the ceiling.

"Sh…Shimmer." he couldn't tell that witch where the other magi were. He couldn't betray his friends, especially Shimmer. Today was supposed to be the day he told her. The day he would admit to his life long friend that he had feelings for her. But before he could, they arrived, throwing the palace into chaos. "Please… Please be okay, Shimmer."

Arderial- Upper Stratosphere

"God, this is horrible." Tryn said, looking out the front of the ship. Even from the ship's height. The duo could see the once grand Arderial Palace, now engulfed in dark flames.

"I can't believe it." Tony said, steering the ship downwards. "Now I can see why it was so important for me to destroy the Shadow Geysers. To prevent this catastrophe."

"Let's go. Seeing this, it makes me want to fight more than ever." Tryn's eyes were beginning to tear up. "I want nothing more than to stop the New Core." a dark green aura surrounded the girl as her rage surfaced. Tony looked on in awe.

'Is that what makes the Chosen Magi? The power to use your emotions as energy?' Tony thought to himself. The aura disappeared as Tryn calmed down. She smiled at Tony.

"We can do it."

Tony smiled back. "I know we can." Tony then realized that they were getting rather close to the ground. "Uhhh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to land this thing."

"Huh? But I thought you had these things on your world?"

"Yeah, but not everyone got to use one. There were about ten people per generation in my country that got to use one." he looked to her. "What about you? You knew how to take off."

"Well, yeah, but, I don't know how to do it backwards."

"This is not going to be pretty." they both pulled there seatbelts on tight. "Alright, I'm going to try and do this as softly as possible. Besides, we're landing on clouds. How bad could it be?"

Arderial- One Crash-landing later…

"I admit, that could have gone better." Tony said, jumping to the ground. At impact, the ship had spun around a few times, before skidding to a stop on its side.

"You think." Tryn chuckled, dropping down next to him. However, she hit a weak spot in the cloud ground, sinking down until she was up to her waist. At this, Tony laughed out loud. "Excuse me. A little help."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that that happened to me when I was here last. It was a lot worse, cause there were about ten people, and since they could all float, I was a bit more embarrassed."

"Just help please." she said smiling slightly. Tony took both of her hands.

"Alright, on three, push up. One…two…THREE!" with one pull, Tryn shot up from the weak clouds. Tony fell back, Tryn dropping on top of him. The two lay face to face. "Uh."

"Um, thanks."

"No problem."

Tryn rolled off of him, jumping to her feet and turning to look to the direction of the palace. "So, uh, we should probably head to the palace, you know."

"Yeah, definitely." he said, jumping up as well. They were both blushing deeply, and both tried avoiding eye contact for a few moments. They began to walk, an awkward silence setting in. However, it was broken as Tony shot through the ground.

"Tony!" she dropped down next to the spot he had fallen through, trying to find the weak spot, but there wasn't one.

Arderial- Temple of Magic

Tony groaned, rubbing his head. He heard a chuckle. He opened his eyes to find an Arderian Magi before him. He had on a pair of black goggles, surrounded by blue. The blue was represented by his spiked hair and tuft on his chin. He had a pair of wings on his back and a talon shaped staff in his hand. "Yo, Tony Jones. Name's Kalius, and I'm Guardian of the Temple of Magic

To be continued…

Thanks to both Geno and Sofa King for reviews. I read over this chapter, so if there are any mistakes like you mentioned, dang, my fault. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and Peace. 


	6. Old Foe

Bad news. Since the Magi Nation home page no longer has complete card lists, I've got no material to go on for Magi and Dream Creatures. However, it had always been my plan to shy away from heavy Dream Creature use, and I was hoping to make up my own Magi. Anyways, I hope you'll still enjoy Ultimate Journey.

Also, this is the last short chapter. Now that I'm returning to the site, I'm trying to make all of my chapters longer, and since this one's already been written, well… Enjoy.

Chapter 06: Old Foe

Arderial- Temple of Magic

"So you pulled me down here cause you knew I was here to find this place?" Tony asked, puzzled.

"Well, more or less." Kalius said with a smile. "I just figured that since you'd die if you tried to attack the New Core in the palace now, I'd help."

"What do you mean I'd die?"

"Tony, no offense, but you rely-"

"Too much on the Dream Creatures." Tony cut in, smiling. "I've been getting that a lot lately."

"I hate telling you how true it is, Tony, but like you've been told, the New Core magi are more powerful than any one you've fought before. The only chance you have to win is to become a master spell caster."

"And exactly how do I do that?"

The blue haired boy smiled this time. "By defeating the current master. If you do that, you'll become a master of the spells of whatever world you're on."

"So, are you the master?" this remark got a loud laugh from Kalius.

"You're kidding me, right? I'm not the Master of Spells. Do I look like I could keep a role like that? No! I lost it months ago."

"Then who did you lose it to."

"Me." A cold shiver shot down Tony's spine, as his mind connected the voice to the body of his greatest rival. He turned to see the large gloved, face shrouded, Core Magi, Morag. "Tony Jones. I finally get to kill my murderer."

"Oh… shap."

Cald- Inner Volcano

"Stupid Kybar's Teeth Elder." Kazm growled, sagging over. His aviator goggles were now latched to his belt, his dirty blonde hair in front of his eyes. "'Go to Cald.' he said. 'There, you must find the Ring Smith, for only she can be of any help to the world right now.' Bah! What do I get when I get here? An earthquake, a horde of Core Magi, and a stroll to the center of a VOLCANO!"

The youthful Magi's rage triggered one of his rings, a large Rock Hyren shooting forth. As this happened, though, a Magma Hyren flew from the molten rock around him, dragging his Dream Creature under. Kazm jumped back as a surge shot up, a silver haired Magi a top the magma. She landed flat on her feet, cold eyes aimed at the Kybar's Teeth denizen. She wore a cloth tube top and long skirt, both shades of gray.

"Why are you here?"

"Kazm's sweat began to come out cold. He shook as he said, "I'm from Kybar's Teeth. I was told that I needed to find you."

Her eyes became slits. "Is that so? Well, there's nothing I can do anymore. Maybe if you'd picked up your pace and gotten here yesterday."

"Hey!" Kazm's anger from earlier returned. He didn't care how scary someone was, he didn't take an insult. "Do you know the crap I had to go through to get to this Moonlands hell?"

"I don't care. You made it, so how you made it has no relevance to me. All that matters, you're here too late for it to matter. Now Jones is going to have to come here to get us, which may not cross his mind since Cald has no Temple."

"Wait. Jones? You mean Tony Jones? The Great Magus Kyros?"

"No, not Kyros. He is the last person we want to show up here. As for Tony, well, he is exactly who we want."

"What? Tony IS the Great Magus Kyros, chick."

"I disagree." as the words were said, the magma turned black, hardening. Before it was done, a single Magi appeared. He was now wearing a purple over shirt, hanging open, but it was still the same evil. Kyros stood in the frozen volcano, and his eyes were on the female Magi. "Hello, Magam. "

To Be Continued… 


End file.
